A Little Game Called Lying
by Cocopurplebooks
Summary: Zoey Brooks a sixteen year old foster kid finds out she has a identical twin sister. Problem? She's dead and Zoey has to pretend to be her. Based on The Lying Game. I don't own Zoey 101 and The Lying Game. I just own OC characters.
1. A Little Game Called Lying

Author's note- I'm doing another story. It's going to kinda be like my other story Dirty Little Secerts but with a major twist. It's based on a show and book series called The Lying Game. Here's a little preview of it.

Zoey Brooks is a 16 year old foster kid living in Arizona who finds out that she has a identical twin sister name Savannah living in L.A.. But when she meets her,she finds out she's dead. Zoey is on a quest to find out who murder her long lost twin sister by pretending she's Savannah. But Zoey does not know what she's getting herself into, because Savannah's life is not perfect. It's full of lies and Zoey's going to get a taste of it.

Author's note-The story is coming soon. Hope you like the preview :) 


	2. Pilot

Zoey sat on her bed drawing. She was drawing a picture of herself happy with a good family. She's been a foster kid pretty much her whole life and she never had a good foster parent. Right now she is currently living in Arizona with her foster mom of three months Linda and her son Tyler. Linda was okay but she never cooked and Tyler was super annoying and always hitting on her. Tyler was the same age as her and they both go to the same highschool where Tyler is so popular while Zoey has no friends.  
When Zoey finish her drawing she got out of her bed and walked to the kitchen. She saw Linda and Tyler talking in the couch next to the living room.  
''Hey.''Zoey said walking up to them.  
Linda gave Zoey a nasty look while Tyler smirk and pull out his phone.  
''Hey little miss Zoey. I was just showing my mom a video of you.''Tyler said.  
''What video?''Zoey asked confused.  
''This.''Tyler showed Zoey of a video of a girl that's in a club drinking and dancing. The girl was a teenager and looked just liked her except it was not her.  
''That's not me.''Zoey said ''Stop lying! You sneak out and went to a club and was partying!''Linda yelled.  
Tyler laughed and mumbled ''I told you adopting her was the worst mistake ever.''  
''But I swear to God that's not me. I have no friends and I never went to a club before.''Zoey said. ''That's it! Get out!''Linda said screaming at Zoey.  
Was Linda kicking Zoey out? This cannot be happening.  
''But that's not me in the video.''Zoey yelled back angrily.  
''If you don't leave I'll call the police.''Linda yelled.  
Zoey went straight to her room and took out her bookbag. Tears were slowing streaming down her eyes. That girl in the video looked alot like her but it was not her. It sounded stupid but maybe she had a twin? Zoey started putting clothes inside her bookbag and put her phone in her jean pocket. She took out the 800 dollars she had in her wallet and put it inside her pocket. She did not know where she was going but she had to get out of here.  
As Zoey walked outside to the breezy Arizona weather she signed. What was she suppose to do now? She did not wanted to go to another foster care home nor to a shelter. She wanted to find this suppose ''twin'' of hers. But how was she going to do that? As Zoey continue walking her phone ring.  
''Hello?''Zoey asked.  
''Are you Zoey Brooks?'' A girl voice asked.  
''Who's this?''Zoey asked. She was not going to tell some stranger her name.  
''I'm Savannah. Your twin sister.''Savannah said.  
Zoey's heart nearly stopped beating. Twin sister? She had a twin, she never know about even through she never met her real parents.  
''Twin?''Zoey repeated.  
''Yup. We were separted from birth. I was adopted into a rich family and who adopted you?''Savannah asked.  
''I was put into foster care and now my foster mom kicked me out because of a video of you dancing in a freaking club.''Zoey said angrily. ''Oh yeah that video. Anyway I need to speak to 's urgent. It's about our birth parents.''Savannah said.  
''Birth parents? Where do you live?'' Zoey asked.  
''LA.''Savannah said.  
''L.A? I'm in Arizona right now.''Zoey said.  
''Get a plant ticket and come visit me. You have money right?''Savannah asked.  
''Yeah.''Zoey said ''Great. I'll tell you where to meet me when you reach the plane.''Savannah said. After that she hung up.  
This has got to be a dream,Zoey thought to herself. She had a twin sister she never know about and she knew something about her birth parents? This has got to be a dream...

Author's note- Hey everyone. This chapter is a bit boring sorry. But the drama is going to come. So what do you guys think so far? Review. 


	3. Mind Games

It took Zoey a few hours but now she's in L.A and it was very different than Arizona. Everyone around her was wearing fancy clothes while she was wearing a jean, t-shirt and a dirty converse she forgot to wash.  
Savannah said to meet her at a place called ''Sally's.'' Zoey started to walk to the place and looked around. L.A was so beautiful and everyone looked pretty and handsome. When Zoey enter ''Sally's'' she quickly scan the room. She saw lot's of teenagers giggling,talking loudly and eating but she saw no Savannah. Zoey took a seat in the back corner and looked at the time. It was 3:10. If she was still in Arizona the time would of been 4:10. Zoey hoped Savannah would come soon.

A couple of hours later Zoey is still waiting for Savannah. What was taking her so long? She called her a bunch of times but she still did not pick up. When Zoey was about to call Savannah one last time,her phone ring.  
''Savannah where are you? I have been waiting for hours.''Zoey yelled into the phone,ignoring the looks people were giving her.  
''Someone's going to kill me.''Savannah yelled into the phone. She sounded like she was crying.  
''Kill? What's going on?''Zoey whisper.  
''He's going to come soon and he's going to kill me. I'm going to be dead any has me trap in his house.''Savannah screamed.  
Zoey was worried. She did not even know this Savannah person other than the fact that that was her twin but she was very worried.  
''He's coming. Look Zoey I need you to pretend to be me for a long while.''Savannah whisper.  
''Who is this person?''Zoey asked but at the same time Savannah hunged up.  
Zoey looked around. Nobody paid any attention to her but she felt scared. Someone was about to kill her sister and she did not even know who they are.  
''Savannah what are you doing here?''A girl with tan skin and brown hair asked.  
''Um.''Zoey said. This girl really thought she was Savannah.  
''Mom and Dad are worried sick about you. Let's go home now.''The girl said.  
So this girl is Savannah's adopted sister?  
Zoey got up and started to follow the girl.  
''Why are you wearing that outfit?''The girl asked Zoey.  
''Because um I like wearing this outfit.''Zoey said.  
''Why are you acting so damn weird?''The girl asked.  
''Because I am.''Zoey said. Crap she really was a bad liar. The girl just laughed and the two walked in silent until they reach the house.  
''Wow.''Zoey looked at the house in amazement. It was a mansion and had a pool in the backyard. As the two girls enter the house, they saw a woman with blound hair and grey eyes sitting down and a man with brown hair and hazel eyes sitting down.  
''Thank you Lola for bringing Savannah home.''The woman said.  
''You're welcome mom.''Lola said.  
So the woman and the men were Savannah's adopted parents. Savannah had rich parents while Zoey had foster parents. Zoey all of a sudden felt very jealous of Savannah. ''Where were you honey? I was worried sick and what are you wearing?''The man asked ''Um I wanted to be alone.''Zoey said.  
''Why?''The man asked.  
''Ted you don't need ask that question. I'm just happy nothing bad happen to you sweetie.''The woman smiled at Zoey.  
Zoey suddenly felt very guilty. Her twin sister is dead. Some man killed her and now these people think she's Savannah when she's not.  
''Thanks mom.''Zoey smiled. It felt weird saying the word mom since she never called any of her foster mom that word.  
''You're calling me mom now? You usually call me by my first name Olivia.''Olivia was shocked but she was happy.  
''I'm just happy that I have a good mom and dad.'' Zoey smiled at Olivia and Ted.  
''Wow, someone's acting a bit different today.''Lola said as she went to the kitchen.  
Zoey sat down on the couch and look down. She was going to pretend to be Savannah and she was going to find out who murder Savannah.

Author's note- Who do you think killed Savannah? And do you think it's a good idea for Zoey to pretend she's Savannah? More Zoey 101 characters will be in this story soon. Review.


	4. Being Savannah

The next morning Zoey woke up ready for the day. She slept in Savannah's bed and was shocked at how big it was. Savannah had a big bed, a t.v, and a laptop. She also had a closet full of shoes and clothes. Zoey took a shower,brush her teeth and went downstairs wearing a outfit that was in the closet.  
''Morning Savannah.''Lola said eating a bite of her french toast.  
''Morning.''Zoey said. For a second she forgot she was pretending to be Savannah.  
''Mom and Dad went to work early so our butler cooked for us.''Lola said.  
A butler? This really was a dream. Zoey sat down and started eating. She had not eat a good breakfast in a while.  
''We need to start planning more lying games.''Lola said.  
''Lying games?''Zoey asked with her mouth full.  
''Savannah that's gross.''Lola said.  
Zoey finish eating her food and asked ''Lying games?''  
''Yeah. A game me,you,Quinn and Nicole play all the time on people.''Lola said.  
''Oh. I know.''Zoey lied.  
''The last time we did one was three months ago. We need to do another one. How about we do one on Dana?''Lola asked.  
''Dana?''Zoey asked. This was getting harder and harder because she did know know what Lola was talking about.  
''Yeah. I have the perfect plan on making her life a living hell.''Lola smirk.  
''A living hell.''Zoey repeated. That did not sound nice. Was Lola even a nice girl?  
Before Lola could say another word, the doorbell ringed.  
''I'll go get it.''The butler said.  
''Hey girlfriend.''A boy with bushy hair said to Zoey.  
Savannah had a boyfriend? This girl had everything Zoey wanted. Zoey never had a boyfriend. At the age 16, Zoey still did not had her first kiss.  
''Hey Chase. What are you doing here?''Lola asked.  
''I decided that I will take my girlfriend and her sister to school today.''Chase smiled at Zoey which made Zoey smile.  
''I need a boyfriend.''Lola joked which made Chase and Zoey laughed.

Zoey,Chase,and Lola are walking down the school hallway to Lola's locker. Once they reach there they see Nicole and Quinn.  
''Hey Savannah. I love your shoes.''Nicole said.  
''Thanks.''Zoey said.  
''Catch you later guys.''Chase said. He gave Zoey a quick kiss on the lips and then left.  
Zoey blushed and touched her lips. Her first kiss.  
''Someone is blushing.'' Quinn teased.  
Zoey smiled but then stopped. Was it wrong for kissing her dead twin sister boyfriend and liking it?  
''You guys look at Dana and Michael.''Lola said pointing at them. Dana and Michael were walking down the hall together.  
''She's probably having sex with him.'' Quinn said loud enough for everyone in the hall to ear. Everyone was laughing except Zoey and Dana and Michael quickly walked away.  
''That was not very nice you guys.''Zoey said. She felt bad.  
''Who said we was nice?''Nicole asked. With that she and Quinn walked away.  
''Are you okay Savannah? You use to love all the mean things we say about Dana.''Lola said ''I'm okay.''Zoey said. But she was not sure.

After school Zoey saw Dana taking books out of her locker. She was alone and thought it was a good idea to talk to Dana. Zoey walked up to her and smile.  
''What do you want Ice Princess?''Dana asked. She slam her locker and glare at Zoey.  
''I'm so sorry about what my friends said.''Zoey said.  
''Who cares? You're just like them. A huge bitch.''Dana said.  
''No I'm I'm not Savannah. I'm her twin Zoey.''Zoey said. It came out of her mouth very quickly.  
''And I'm Miley Cyrus. You're probably playing your little lying games.''Dana said.  
''I'm not playing.''Zoey said.  
''Just shut up and leave me the hell alone!''Dana said walking quickly away.  
What did Savannah did to Dana that made Dana hated her so much? As Dana left she dropped something on the floor. When Zoey picked it up she nearly drop it. It was a small book that had Savannah name on it. What was Dana doing with a book with Savannah's name on it?

Author's note- Why do you think Dana hates Savannah so much? What do you want to see happen in the story? Please Review.  



	5. Savannah's diary

Quinn,Lola and Nicole are walking around the mall.  
''I thought Savannah was coming with us?''Nicole asked.  
''She rather be doing homework then going to the mall.''Lola said.  
''That's weird.''Quinn said.  
''I know. Since yesterday she's been acting weird.''Lola said.  
''Maybe she's pregnant.''Quinn said.  
''Speaking of pregnant, I thought you were.''Nicole said smiling at Quinn.  
''It was just a pregnancy scare.''Quinn said.  
''You and Logan had a pregnancy scare. Why am I not suprise.''Lola said shaking her head. Quinn and Logan were a couple and they were known for making out in everyplace.  
Quinn rolled her eyes while Nicole giggled.  
''So Nicole where is James?''Lola asked.  
''I don't know. Maybe he's kissing sone girl.''Nicole said. James is her half brother and she did not really liked him but she was forced to live with him.  
''He should be kissing me.''Lola said.  
''For the last time James does not have a crush on you.''Nicole said.  
''He does. He's just acting like he does not.''Lola said. She was conviced that James had a crush on her.  
Nicole just shooked her head as she,Lola and Quinn continue walking away.

Zoey is in her room reading Savannah's diary. It was pretty boring since all Savannah talked about was boys,shoes and clothes. But if it was boring,why did Savannah had it? Plus who was the person that killed her? Zoey know it was a he and that's it. As Zoey flipped the page she saw something intrested. She saw a picture of Savannah with a boy that looked in about his mid 20s. They were smiling and looking happy. Who is this guy? Zoey thought to herself.  
''Hey.''Lola said walking into the room without knocking.  
Zoey quickly hid the book and turned around ''Hey.''  
''What was that?''Lola asked.  
''It was nothing.''Zoey lied.  
Lola rolled her eyes and said ''Mom and Dad asked if you are ready for the dance Saturday.''  
''Dance?''Zoey asked.  
''Father-Daughter dance. Did you forgot?''Lola asked.  
''Nope.''Zoey lied. Lola looked at Zoey weirdly and quickly left. Zoey sign. She needed to lie much better if she wanted to pull this off.

Dana and Michael are in Dana's living room talking.  
''Can you believe Savannah was being nice to me after what her little sidekicks said about me?''Dana asked in disbelief.  
''I can't stand them.''Michael said.  
''And then Savannah was claiming she had a twin sister name Zoey. Those girls really do think I'm dumb.''Dana said.  
''Well there's nothing we can do.''Michael said.  
Dana rolled her eyes and started searching for something in her bag. ''Have you seen Savannah's diary?''Dana asked.  
''I thought you had it.''Michael said.  
''It was in my bag and now I can't find it.''Dana said. ''But we need !''Michael said. He was angry.  
Dana signed. She did not know how the diary was gone? Who could of taken it?

Author's note-Sorry this chapter was a bit short. Why do you think Dana and Michael need the diary? What did you like about this chapter? Review


	6. James

The next day at school Zoey was walking to her next class. ''Savannah.''A boy with blound hair and blue eyes said walking next to her.  
''Yes.''Zoey said. Who was this person?  
''Have you seen Nicole?''The boy asked.  
''No. Why?''Zoey asked.  
''Nevermind.''The boy said as he walked away.  
''That was weird.''Zoey thought to herself as she continue walking to class.

Nicole is putting books away in her locker. When James walked up to her.  
''I've been looking all over for you.''James said.  
''Are you in love with me or something?''Nicole asked annoyed.  
''Where is my money?''James asked. Some person stole his money and he must find out who it was.  
''I don't know. Just because I'm your half sister that does not mean I know everything that happens to you.''Nicole said.  
''But I had that money in my room and someone stole it.''James insisted.  
''I don't know, who it is. Maybe it's Alex.''Nicole said as she close her locker and walked away.  
James was mad. But Alex could not take his money. He left town and was never coming back.

Quinn and Zoey are eating lunch outside.  
''I heard Nicole's brother has a crush on you.''Quinn said.  
''Nicole's brother?''Zoey asked ''James. Blound hair,blue eyes.''Quinn said.  
''Oh.''Zoey said. So that boy that she talked to earlier was Nicole's brother. ''So do you like him back?''Quinn asked.  
''I don't really know him. Plus I already have a boyfriend.''Zoey said. ''Speaking of boyfriend I gotta go find Logan.''Quinn said as she walked away.  
Zoey just rolled her eyes. Out of all Savannah's friends she liked Quinn the most. Quinn was a bit mean but she was very nice and sweet at the same time.  
As Zoey got up she heard a camera flash. She turned around and saw no person.

Oliva and Ted are inside the house sitting down talking.  
''I'm just really shocked at the change of Savannah's behavior.''Oliva said.  
''Me too. Maybe she decided that she needs to mature?''Ted asked.  
''I don't know. But I'm also worried about her.''Olivia said.  
''Why?''Ted asked.  
''I have a feeling she's keeping something from us.''Olivia said.  
''She's a teenager. All teenagers keep secerts.''Ted said ''You know what maybe your right.''Olivia smiled.  
''I know I am.''Ted smiled as he gave his wife a kiss on the lips.  
''Gross Mom and Dad.''Lola said. Zoey was right behind Lola and laughed.  
Ted and Olivia stopped kissing.  
''You girls are home early.''Olivia said.  
''If we did not came home earlier would you guys already been on the bed?''Zoey joked which made Lola laughed. The two girls then went upstairs.  
''Teenage girls.''Ted said shaking his head.

Quinn and Logan are making out in the woods. Logan pulled away.  
''Want to go to my house? My parents are not there.''Logan said as he smirked.  
'' I can't. I have to babysit my annoying cousin.''Quinn said.  
''Man. I really want you to come.''Logan said.  
''Me too.''Quinn said.  
Logan smiled at Quinn and started kissing her again. The two were kissing for a couple of seconds when a camera flash was heard.  
''What was that?''Quinn said as she pushed Logan away from her. She stand up and looked around.  
''I did not hear anything.''Logan said.  
''Someone was taking pictures of us. Someone is watching us.''Quinn said.  
''Quinn,you're probably hearing let's continue kissing.''Logan said. Quinn rolled her eyes and walked away.  
''Quinn!''Logan yelled after her but she ignored him.

Zoey is in her room doing homework. Someone was knocking on her door. When Zoey open the door,she was shocked.  
''James. What are you doing here?''Zoey asked as James walked inside her room and she close the door.  
''We need to talk. About everything and us.''James said.  
''Us?''Zoey said.  
James looked at Zoey and then kissed her out of nowhere.  
''Stop!''Zoey said pushing James away from her.  
''I thought you liked kissing me.''James said.  
''I have a boyfriend.''Zoey said.  
''So? Even when you were with Chase you still use to kiss me.''James said.  
Zoey looked away from James.  
''Savannah what's wrong?'' James asked.  
''I'm not Savannah. I'm her twin Zoey.''Zoey said looking at James straight in the eye.

Author's note- Today is Wednesday already. Wow! Every Mondays and Wednesdays new chapters of this story while Tuesdays and Thursdays are new chapters of Dirty Little Secerts. Do you think it's a good idea for Zoey to tell James her secert? Can we even trust James? Who do you think is taking pictures of the gang? Hint: It's not Dana and Michael. And who do you think stole James's money? Review


	7. Alex & Serena

''I'm not Savannah. I'm her twin Zoey.''Zoey said looking at James straight in the eye.  
''Twin? Are you playing you're little lying game?''James asked.  
''I'm not lying. Savannah told me to pretend to be her. I'm her long lost twin.''Zoey said.  
''If you are her twin sister? Where is Savannah?''James asked.  
''Savannah went to go find our birth mother.''Zoey lied. She did not wanted to tell people that Savannah was dead until she find out who killed Savannah. ''When do you think she's coming back?''James asked.  
''I don't know. But don't tell anyone.''Zoey said.  
''I won't tell anyone but you have to kiss me first. ''James smirked.  
''James I'm not going to kiss you.''Zoey said.  
''That's what they all say.''James smiled at Zoey and when he was about to leave Lola walked in.  
''Hey James.''Lola said smiling.  
''Hey.''James said as he left the room.  
''What were you two talking about?''Lola asked.  
''Nothing much. He was just talking.''Zoey said.  
''About?''Lola asked.  
'' why are you here?''Zoey asked. She was getting a bit tired of Lola always asking questions.  
''I wanted to talk to you about the father-daughter 's tomorrow and I wanted to see if you have a dress or something.''Lola said.  
''It's tomorrow. I forgot.''Zoey said. ''Well you have to wear something good. Serena is going to be there and we all hate her guts.''Lola said.  
Savannah had a rival named Serena? I wonder who she is?Zoey thought to herself.  
''Serena.''Zoey said.  
''Yeah. She's coming. I know you hate her but I heard that she might be moving back here. If it's true my life is over.''Lola said a bit dramatic.  
''Okay then. You are a bit of a drama queen.''Zoey said.  
''I'm not.''Lola said.  
Zoey just grinned at Lola.

The next day at the father daughter dance Nicole who was wearing a purple dress was talking to Quinn who was wearing a yellow dress.  
''I swear Nicole someone was taking pictures of me and Logan.''Quinn said as she sip a glass of a soda.  
''Maybe you and Logan should not be having sex in the woods.''Nicole said.  
''We was not having sex in the woods!''Quinn told Nicole.  
''Whatever.''Nicole said.  
Zoey and Lola walked up to the girls.  
''Wow you girls look amazing.''Nicole said.  
''I know.''Lola smiled. She was wearing a dark blue dress with high heels.  
Zoey smiled. She did not really like her outfit and all the makeup she was wearing but so far the dance was fun.  
''Oh shit! I see Serena.''Nicole whisper.  
Zoey turned around and saw a girl talking to Ted and Olivia. Serena looked about their age and had short curly blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a golden dress with sliver heels.  
''Her dress looks so good.''Quinn said.  
''It looks okay. Why is she talking to my mom and dad?''Lola asked.  
''She's probably kissing up to them. That's what she does best.''Quinn said.  
Then Alex walked up to Serena and Serena stopped talking to Ted and Olivia and gave Alex a quick kiss on the lips.  
'' !''Lola gasp.  
''What is Alex doing with Serena? I thought he left town and was never coming back.''Quinn said.  
Alex and Serena notice that the girls were watching them and started walking up to them.  
''Crap. There are coming.''Lola whisper.  
''Hey girls. Long time no see.''Alex said. He and Serena was holding hands.  
''Not long enough.''Quinn said.  
''Quinn you still wear glasses? That's cool.''Serena said. She was smiling.  
Quinn rolled her eyes and Serena looked at Zoey.  
''Hello Savannah. You look nice.''Serena said.  
''Thanks.''Zoey said. Out of the corner of her eye she notice that Alex was watching her and staring at her body.  
Lola notice too and said ''Alex you and Serena are dating. Good for you.  
''Yeah.''Alex said but he was still staring at Zoey.  
''Hey. Savannah you want to dance?'Chase asked as he walked up to Zoey.  
''Yes.''Zoey took Chase's hand as he took her to the dance floor. She was happy to be away from Alex.

James was sitting down at a table watching Alex and Serena slow dancing in the dance floor. He was beyond pissed that Alex was back. Plus he hooked up with his ex girlfriend Serena. Nicole sat down next to him.  
''Can you believe Alex is back?''Nicole asked.  
''And what is he doing with Serena?''James asked.  
''It looks like you're jealous.''Nicole said.  
''Hell yeah. Serena gotten sexier.''James said.  
''You are gross! ''Nicole said.  
James smiled and said ''But I am your brother.''  
''Half. Don't ever forget that.''Nicole said as she stand up and walked away.

Ted and Zoey were slow dancing. ''So do you enjoy the day Savannah?''Ted asked.  
''I did dad.''Zoey said.  
''I can't believe you and Lola are growing up. Next year you girls will be 17. Time really does go fast.''Ted said.  
''It does.''Zoey said. Even through she barely know Ted,he seemed like a nice guy and a great dad to Savannah.  
''So after highschool you still want to be a fashion designer?''Ted asked Zoey.  
''I don't know.''Zoey said. She notice that Alex who was talking to a person was staring at Zoey. Zoey looked away. Why does this Alex person is always staring at her?

James is drinking a bottle of wine. He is still sitting down at a table,when Alex walked up to him.  
''Savannah looks pretty.''Alex said.  
''She has a boyfriend.''James said. It was still a bit hard for him to know that the girl was not really Savannah but some chick name Zoey but he decided that he will keep the secert. He's no tattle tale.  
''I know. But she looks so pretty.''Alex said.  
James gave Alex a weird look. ''You have a girlfriend Serena. You should pay more attention to her. And did you steal my money?''James asked.  
''Money? Nope.''Alex said.  
''You sure? I mean I remember you stole my car and then you lie to me right in my face.''James said.  
''I did not stole your car.I promise.''Alex said.  
James looked at Alex. Something about Alex just bugged him alot. He felt that Alex was hiding something,but what?

Author's note- I know this chapter was suppose to be posted on Monday but I decided to post it today. Thoughts on Alex and Serena? Those two will be in the story alot. And do you guys find Alex ''crush'' on Savannah aka Zoey creepy?What do you guys want to see happen in the story? Thanks for reviewing.


	8. A hidden clue

The next day Lola,Ted,Olivia and Zoey are eating breakfast.  
''Did you girls had fun at the dance?''Olivia asked.  
''I had a good time except the fact that Serena and Alex were there.''Lola said as she took a sip of her apple juice.  
''Lola be nice. Serena and Alex are here to stay.''Ted said.  
''Here to stay?! What?!''Lola yelled.  
Olivia signed while Ted said ''Serena told me her parents are moving back to L.A. So is Alex.''  
''Oh.''Zoey said. Serena seemed okay but Alex was a bit weird.  
''My life is over. Why does Serena and Alex has to move back here?''Lola asked.  
''Because they want to. Plus you and Savannah was not so nice to them.''Olivia said.  
''Because Serena is a slut and Alex is a asshole.''Lola said.  
''Lola! ''Ted yelled. Usually it was Savannah who talk like that but he was shocked at how Lola was talking.  
Lola stand up and walked upstairs. Zoey followed her.

Dana is working at her job at the store ''Sally.'' As she is cleaning the table Serena walked up to her.  
''Miss me?''Serena smiled.  
''What are you doing here?''Dana said without looking at her.  
''I came to see my BFF. I was so mad that you were not at the dance yesterday.''Serena said.  
''I'm not your I don't do dances full of rich spoiled girls.''Dana said.  
''It was so fun. Alex said he missed you. He's gotten so cute. He's my boyfriend now. ''Serena said.  
''Good for you.''Dana said as she finish cleaning the table and started cleaning another table.  
''So? Do you still hate Savannah and her friends?''Serena asked.  
''What do you think?''Dana asked ''I think we need to form an alliance so we can take those girls down.''Serena smirked.  
''Last time I had an alliance with you, you backstab me. So no thanks.''Dana said as she walked away from Serena.  
Serena shurgged and left the store. She was going to find a new person to take down Savannah.

Zoey and Lola are walking outside. They are talking about Alex and Serena.  
''Why do Alex keeps staring at me?''Zoey asked.  
''I don't know. He's always been a creep. I heard that he once slept with a 14 year old. Weirdo.''Lola rolled her eyes.  
''Why do you hate Serena?''Zoey asked.  
''Because of the things she's done to us. And when we got her back she acted all innocent and was crying.''Lola said.  
''This is all too much drama.''Zoey said.  
'' Yeah and it's not going to end anytime soon.''Lola said.

Alex and Serena are walking in the woods.  
''James thinks I stole his money. Why do everyone thinks I steal?''Alex asked.  
''Cause you're known to always steal. Did James asked about me?''Serena asked.  
James rolled his eyes and said ''Savannah seems different.''  
''Why you say that?''Serena asked.  
''I don't know. Do you think she remember what happen?''Alex asked.  
''Don't even mention it. Let's just hope that she forgets. I mean she was very drunk and it happen a month ago.''Serena said.  
Alex shooked his head. He prayed to God that Savannah forget what happen.

Late at night Zoey is in her room re reading Savannah's diary. As she read it she saw a phone number.  
She took her cell phone out and called the number.  
''Hello. How can I help you?''A man voice asked.  
''It's me Savannah.''Zoey said.  
''Savannah. I was about to call you. Where is my money?''The man asked.  
''Money?''Zoey asked. Savannah owed people money.  
''I sold you drugs and you never give me my money back.''The man said.  
''Drugs.''Zoey said. Savannah was doing drugs. Wow.  
''Are you going to give me back my money?''The man yelled.  
Zoey hunged up and lay down on the bed. Savannah was on drugs? Why?

Author's note-Do you think Savannah was on drugs or she was giving the drugs to someone else? Who is your least favorite character in the story? Which one of my stories you guys like better Dirty Little Secerts or A Little Game Called Lying? And why do you think Lola hates Alex and Serena? Thanks for reviewing.


	9. Nicole's crush on Chase

At school the next day James is taking things out of his locker when Zoey walked up to him.  
''Hey Zoey.''James said as he grinned at Zoey.  
''Don't call me that in front of people. It's Savannah. I want to talk to you.''Zoey said.  
''About?''James asked as he and Zoey started to walk the halls.  
'' you know if Savannah was on them?''Zoey whisper.  
''I don't know. All I know is that Alex is the king of drugs.''James said.  
''Alex? Did Savannah and Alex had some sort of relationship or something?''Zoey asked ''Why are you asking me about things about Savannah?''James asked annoyed.  
''Because when you thought I was Savannah you told me that even when Savannah was dating Chase,you guys still use to kiss.''Zoey said.  
''I lied. Savannah and I had no relationship. I just said that to kiss you and it worked.''James smiled at Zoey which made Zoey get angry.  
''So you know nothing about Savannah?''Zoey asked.  
''Well I know she can be very mean most of the times. She was always having secerts that she won't tell anyone. She was also leader of The Lying Games.''James said.  
''The Lying Games.''Zoey repeated.  
''Yeah. Lola,Quinn and Nicole were in it. They did alot of mean and cruel things to people that most people hate Savannah today.''James said as he walked away from Zoey.  
''Great.''Zoey mumbled. Savannah was hated by most people in school and probably in town. Any person could have a part in killing Savannah.

Nicole,Lola and Quinn are in Lola's room talking.  
''Did you guys see Serena today?''Quinn asked.  
''No. I heard she got her highschool diploma already.''Lola said.  
''Lucky bitch.''Lola said which made Nicole and Quinn laugh.  
''I saw Savannah and James talking. What's that about?''Nicole asked.  
''I don't know. But it's nothing. Savannah has a boyfriend and James is in love with me.''Lola said.  
Quinn and Nicole give eachother a look. Lola was still convinced that James was ''in love'' with her.  
''We should do something crazy. You guys want to play The Lying Game?''Quinn asked smiling.  
''Without Savannah?''Nicole asked.  
''We can play the game without her. So who's our target?''Lola asked.  
''Someone we never did before. Someone we hate but they like us.''Nicole said.  
''I have someone in mind.''Quinn said.  
''Who?''Lola asked.  
''Dustin.''Quinn smirk.  
''Great. This is going to be epic!''Nicole said.

Zoey and Chase are walking to Zoey's home.  
''Did you ever did drugs?''Zoey asked Chase.  
'' you ask?''Chase asked.  
''I um. It's nothing.''Zoey said.  
''Are you sure? You're acting very weird and I'm a bit worried.''Chase said with a frown on his face. Zoey smiled. Savannah has a good boyfriend and it made Zoey sad to think what will happen when Chase find out that Savannah was dead.  
''I'm fine Chase. ''Zoey smiled.  
Chase smiled back and kissed Zoey's cheek. ''Savannah! Chase!''Dustin yelled as he ran up to them.  
''Dustin. Hey.''Chase mumbled.  
''You guys want to come hang out at my place and get high.'' Dustin smiled.  
''No thanks.''Chase said. Dustin just grinned and ran away.  
''He's a bit weird. What's his name again?''Zoey asked ''Dustin. He's 16 but he has the brain of a 5 year 's always getting high and I don't like him.''Chase said.  
''Do you think he sells drugs?''Zoey asked.  
''I don't know.''Chase said. Zoey signed. She was going to have a talk to Dustin.

Nicole and Quinn are eating at a hang out place.  
''Do you think it's weird how Chase liked one of my pictures on Facebook?''Nicole asked.  
''No. He likes all his friends pictures.''Quinn said.  
''But he liked mine more.''Nicole said.  
''Do you like Chase?''Quinn asked.  
Nicole blushed and Quinn laughed.  
''I won't tell. But if you really like Chase, you should break him and Savannah up.''Quinn said.  
''Savannah's my best friend. I would never do that. But if she and Chase do breakup a couple of weeks later I'll make my move.''Nicole said.  
''You are going to have to wait a long time. Savannah and Chase are never going to breakup. Never.''Quinn said. Nicole rolled her eyes and asked ''What about you and Logan? You guys have nothing in common other than the fact that the both of you love sex.''  
''You're getting mad that I told you the truth. You are so sensitive.''Quinn rolled her eyes as she got up and went to the restroom.  
Nicole signed. She wanted Savannah and Chase to breakup but she did not wanted to wreck their relationship. The effect of having a crush on your best friends boyfriend.

Author's note-Hey everyone! In this story Dustin and Zoey are not related and Dustin is the same age as Zoey and the others. Do you think Nicole should wreck her best friends relationship? Who is your favorite character in this story and why? Thanks for reviewing


	10. Dustin: The School Druggie

The next day Lola,Nicole,Zoey and Quinn are eating lunch at school.  
''So Savannah you and Chase still doing good?''Quinn said while looking at Nicole. Nicole looked away.  
''Yeah. So what's going on with you girls? Zoey asked.  
''Nothing much. Same old stuff.''Lola said.  
''I'm so happy there is only 5 more months till school. Thank you Jesus.''Nicole said.  
''You can say that again.''Lola said.  
''You guys are so funny!''Dustin yelled across the lunchroom. Everyone heard him.  
'' Have you guys notice how sexy Dustin got?'' Lola lied. It was a part of the plan she,Nicole and Quinn made. It was going to be perfect and the best part is that Zoey does not know what they were doing.  
''You like Dustin?''Zoey asked.  
''Yeah. What do you guys think I should do?''Lola asked.  
''Flirt with him. He has no girlfriend.''Quinn said.  
''You should play hard to get. Boys like that.''Nicole said.  
''What do you think Savannah?''Lola asked.  
''Just be yourself.''Zoey said.  
''Be yourself? Worst advice ever.''Lola mumbled.  
''Whatever.''Zoey said as she was watching Dustin. As soon as Dustin left, she took her things and followed him.  
''Why is Savannah following Dustin?''Nicole asked. Lola and Quinn shrugged.

Dustin is standing outside the school building smoking. Zoey followed him.  
''Savannah. Hey. Do you have more drugs to sell me?''Dustin said.  
''Drugs? No.''Savannah said.  
''Come on. I need some of the drugs you be selling.''Dustin insisted.  
Savannah was a drug dealer? This just keeps getting more and more confusing.  
''I'm no longer a drug dealer. You should stop doing drugs before Dean Rivers finds out. He can expell you.''Zoey said.  
''I don't care. I need drugs. And you're going to give me it.'' Dustin said as he grab Zoey's arm.  
''Let go of my arm!''Zoey yelled.  
''If you don't give me drugs, I'll tell the whole school how close you and Alex were.''Dustin said as he let go of Zoey's hand and walked away.  
How close Savannah and Alex were? It was not possible that the two hooked up. Right?

Nicole is doing homework at a school libary. Serena walked up to Nicole and sat down next to her.  
''What do you want Serena?''Nicole asked.  
''I want you to join me to take down Savannah.''Serena said.  
''Well too bad for you because I'm not joining you.''Nicole said.  
''Why not? I know you hate Savannah.''Serena said.  
''I don't.''Nicole said.  
''Yeah right. I know how much you hate her. It's all over your face. You are jealous of her.'' Serena said.  
''Are you jealous of her?''Nicole asked.  
''No. But I hate her. She's a bitch and it's time for her to get what she deserve.''Serena said.  
''Well good luck.''Nicole said as she took her book and left the libary. Serena was crazy if she thought she would join her,Nicole thought. She would never do anything to hurt Savannah.

Lola and Zoey are walking home.  
''I don't think you should go after Dustin.''Zoey said.  
''Why not? Jealous?''Lola asked.  
''No. He's crazy. Addicted to drugs.''Zoey said.  
''So? Almost every teenager at our school does or had drugs before.''Lola said.  
''And you guys never got caught?''Zoey asked.  
''Savannah you were the person that bought drugs to the school in the first place. ''Lola said.  
''I did? I mean I did but drugs is not good for people. It can kill.''Zoey said.  
''Since when were you such a goodie two shoe. You're acting like Rebecca.''Lola said while rolling her eyes.  
''Rebecca? I forgot who she is.''Zoey said.  
''The good girl. She always raise her hand in class and and talks too much. Such a loser.''Lola said.  
''Just because she's smart that does not mean she's a loser.''Zoey said.  
''Whatever.''Lola said.

Michael and Dana are hanging out with Dustin at his house. They are all smoking.  
''I need sone drugs but my drug dealer still won't give me it.''Dustin said.  
''Who's your drug dealer?''Dana asked ''Savannah.''Dustin smiled.  
Dana and Michael shared a look. They were both smiling with glee.  
''I wonder how Dean Rivers will feel if he found out little miss Savannah is selling drugs at school.''Dana whisper to Michael. Michael just grinned at Dana.

Author's note- Thoughts about Dustin? I know it really is weird seeing him not being related to Zoey. Do you think Nicole secertly hates Savannah? And what do you think Lola,Quinn and Nicole are going to do to Dustin? What do you like/hate about this story? Thanks for all the reviews.


	11. Is it Zoey or Savannah?

A couple of days later James and Nicole are walking home.  
''How come you did not went to school today?''Nicole asked.  
''I skip to do other things.''James said.  
''Like?''Nicole asked.  
''Hang out with Serena.''James said smiling.  
''Hang out? If I were you I would stay away from her. She broke your heart.''Nicole said.  
''That was months ago.''James said.  
''Whatever. I don't want you to get your heart broken.''Nicole said.  
''I'm not. Serena and I are just having fun.''James said.  
''I thought she and Alex were dating?''Nicole asked.  
''They are.''James smiled at Nicole and Nicole just shooked her head.

Lola,Chase and Zoey are all doing their homework in Lola's room.  
''This homework is so hard.''Chase said.  
''I hate algebra.''Lola said.  
''I'm done my homework.''Zoey said as she close her book.  
''You're done? You did your homework and you finish the algebra?'' Lola asked. She was beyond speechless.  
''Yeah. It was easy.''Zoey said.  
''Easy? Savannah you hate math and algebra. I'm shocked you even did your homework. Usually you just tell Rebecca to do your homework and she does it.''Chase said.  
''Well I decided to do my homework on my own now.''Zoey said.  
Lola and Chase share a look. What why was Savannah acting so different all of a sudden.  
''I'm going to get something to eat. You guys want anything?''Lola asked as she got up.  
Zoey and Chase shooked their hands and Lola walked out the room.  
''So do you want to go on a date tonight?''Chase asked.  
''I can't. I have to stay home and do something.''Zoey lied.  
''Oh.''Chase said disapointed. ''Sorry. I'm just really busy.''Zoey said.  
''Too busy to make time for your boyfriend?''Chase asked. He took his things and left the room.  
Zoey lay down on her bed. Being Savannah was getting harder and harder every day. She felt like telling everyone the whole truth.

As Chase started to walk home his phone ringed.  
''Hey Chase. It's Alex. What's up?''Alex asked.  
''What do you want?''Chase asked. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone.  
''I need a favor. Can you please lend me money?''Alex asked.  
''For what?''Chase asked.  
''I need it for some drinks. This Friday I'm throwing a party. Wanna come?''Alex asked.  
''Is that all you do? Party,Party and Party.''Chase asked.  
''Yup. Can you also bring Savannah to the party?''Alex asked.  
Chase hunged up the phone. Alex was so annoying and stupid. No wonder he drop out of highschool.  
Chase walked home and once he reach home he went to his room. He lay down on his bed and signed. Savannah was acting so weird. What was up with her? She was not keeping secerts right?

James and Serena are on the phone talking.  
''Alex is throwing a party this Friday. It will suck if you were not there.''Serena said.  
''I'm coming. So what's up?''James asked.  
''Nothing new. Say do you know anything personal about Savannah?''Serena asked.  
''Why you ask?'James asked.  
''Nevermind.I gotta go.''Serena quickly hanged up.  
James close his phone and went downstairs. His dad and Nicole's mom were aruging. He decided to easedrop.  
''Maybe you are seeing things.''James's dad Jace said.  
''I'm not!I saw Savannah kissing an older man after she was drunk in the bar.''Nicole's mom said.  
''When was that?''Jace asked.  
''3 days ago.''Nicole's mom said.  
James made a face. Was it Zoey the one in the club or really Savannah?

Author's note-I had writer's block writing this chapter so it might not be the best. Thoughts on James\Serena dating even through she's dating Alex. Do you think Zoey should just tell the truth? Is Savannah alive? What's going to happen to Chase when he finds out that Zoey is not Savannah? Thanks for the reviews. And if you have a twitter you can follow me Jenny21223 


	12. The Lying Games

The next day Zoey is walking to her next class. James walked up to her.  
''Nicole's mom said she saw you kissing an older man at the it you or really Savannah?''James asked.  
''Um.''Zoey was confused. She was not at no bar but Savannah was dead right?  
''Maybe it's a look alike or someone else.''Zoey said.  
''Speaking of Savannah when is she going to come back? It's been weeks.''James said.  
''She's going to come back soon okay.''Zoey said as she quickly walk to her next class. This was getting out of control. Soon James is going to want to know what happen to Savannah. ''Sorry,I'm late. Busy in traffic. I'm your new history teacher.''The man said. He looked like he was in his mid 20s or early 30s. He had dark black hair and hazel eyes.  
''Wow. A sexy new history teacher.''Quinn joked which made everyone laugh.

Dustin is sitting down in his lunch table. Lola sat right next to him smiling.  
''Hey Dustin.''Lola said smiling. She put her hand next to his.  
''Uh. Hey...''Dustin said. He was shocked that Lola was talking to him.  
''I just wanted to say that you're pretty cool.''Lola lied. She gave Dustin a flirtatious smile.  
''Uh. Thanks.''Dustin said. Lola was flirting with him? This is the best day ever.  
''So wanna hang out sometime after school?''Lola asked.  
''Yeah. Cool.''Dustin said.  
Lola walked back to her lunch table where Nicole and Quinn were sitting.  
''Is the plan working?''Quinn asked.  
''Yup. More flirting and then he'll tell me all of his secerts.''Lola smirked.  
''Hey guys.''Zoey said as she sat down next to the girls.  
''What's up?''Quinn asked.  
''Nothing much. I'm just tired.''Zoey said.  
''I heard if your tired you should go to an all male strip club.''Quinn said Nicole and Lola laughed while Zoey rolled her eyes.  
''So are you guys going to that party Alex is throwing tomorrow?''Nicole asked.  
''No.''Zoey said.  
''Why not? It could be fun.''Lola said ''I have better things to do then get drunk at a party. I mean this is 11th grade. Next year is 12th and you guys do want to get into good colleges.''Zoey said ''Since when did you care about college?''Nicole asked.  
''I just do. Okay.''Zoey said.  
The girls were silent for a while.  
''I don't have to worry about college. My dad is rich.''Quinn said.  
Zoey rolled her eyes and walked away. Savannah's friends were so shallow. They barely talked about school work. All they talked about was boys,party and lying games and Zoey was sick of it.

Chase is putting books in his locker when Nicole walked up to him.  
''Hi.''Nicole said.  
Chase closed his locker and gave Nicole a small smile.  
''I wanted to give you your science textbook.I borrow it weeks ago.''Nicole gave Chase his textbook.  
''Thanks.''Chase took his textbook and walked away. Nicole watched him.  
Quinn saw the whole thing and walked up to Nicole.  
''You so want him.''Quinn said ''Shut up Quinn.''Nicole said ''I'm telling you. Go after Chase.''Quinn said.  
''That's enough. Drop it. ''Nicole said aa she walked away.  
Quinn smirked. There was no way in hell Quinn was going to drop the subject.

When Zoey got to her room she went straight to Savannah's laptop. As she started going on her laptop a video popped up . Zoey clicked the video and saw Savannah.  
''If you are watching this. Welcome to the lying games. It's a little game that's going to get me killed. If you see this you are now a part of it. It's a deadly game and it can kill you. So do whatever it takes to lie good.''Savannah smiled at the camera and the video went off.  
Zoey close her laptop. She was apart of the lying games now. And if she did not play the game well she could die.

Author's note-Do you guys like the way Savannah's friends act about school or you think Zoey was over reacting? Why is Quinn so obsess about Nicole liking Chase? And now that Zoey is a part of the games how do you think she's going to handle it? Thanks for the reviews. 


	13. Drugs and other stuff

The next day Nicole and Zoey were walking home from school.  
''You've been quite Savannah. You okay?''Nicole asked worriedly.  
''I'm fine. But let's not go home right now. Um what's your opinion about the lying games?''Zoey asked as she stopped walking. ''Um. What do you mean?''Nicole asked. She also stopped walking.  
''When we first started the lying game. What did you thought about it?''Zoey asked.  
''I loved it. Doing bad things to people who annoyed us and once did us wrong. It was amazing and another thing created by Savannah Martinez.''Nicole smiled at her best friend.  
''Did we ever get in trouble for doing mean things to people?''Zoey asked. '' are very sneaky.''Nicole said.  
''Okay then. I need your help with something and it has something to do with drugs.''Zoey said.  
''Drugs?''Nicole asked.  
''Do you know any people that sells them?I need them know.''Zoey said.  
''There's a person I know that sells them in downtown.''Nicole asked. Since when Savannah was into drugs? Nicole thought.  
''Take me there.''Zoey said. Nicole said nothing as she and Zoey started walking to the bus stop to go downtown.

Lola and Dustin are hanging out in Dustin's room.  
''It smells like weed in you smoke that much?''Lola asked.  
''Yup. So what do you want to talk about?''Dustin asked.  
''You.''Lola said as she sat down really close to Dustin in his bed.  
''Well my middle name is Susan.''Dustin said.  
''That's funny since that's my middle name too.''Lola said.  
''Okay. Well I never had a girlfriend before.''Dustin said.  
''Never? Wow. A cute boy like you never dated anyone. ''Lola said as she smiled at Dustin.  
Dustin smiled back at Lola and the two continue looking at eachother until Dustin looked away.  
''Are you virgin?''Lola asked.  
''Why do you want to know?''Dustin asked.  
''Cause I do.''Lola said smiling at Dustin. This was so easy since she was very good at flirting. The more she flirted with Dustin the more secerts she was getting.  
''No. I lost it 2 years ago. I was really drunk.''Dustin said.  
''Oh. That's crazy.''Lola said.  
''Yeah. So how does it feels to have an adopted sister? Are you jealous about her or you love her alot?''Dustin asked. Lola was sure asking him alot of questions.  
''Um. I love my sister.''Lola said a bit too quickly. That was the truth but at the same time Lola was a bit jealous of Savannah. Everyone treated Savannah like a queen while Lola was a little princess and it was so much better being treated like a queen than a princess.

Dana is walking home after a long day of school and work when she ran into Quinn holding hands with Logan.  
''Hey 's up?''Quinn asked smiling.  
''Can you move so I can continue walking?''Dana asked annoyed. Quinn and Logan were standing right in front of her and was not moving.  
''We will but before we do where is Michael? Your boyfriend.''Quinn asked.  
''Boyfriend?''Logan looked at Dana and she looked away. It was hard for Dana to be around Logan since the two used to be best friends and boyfriend and girlfriend. That all changed once Logan whole attitude changed when he became popular and he dumped Dana. Three months later he started dating Quinn.  
''None of your damn business. Now move out my way!''Dana demanded.  
Quinn and Logan move out the way and Dana continue walking.  
''Even when your being nice to her,she acts that way.''Quinn shurgged and walk the other side with Logan.

Nicole knocked on the door of a house with Zoey by her side. A man with long red hair that is in a ponytail opened the door. He was wearing skinny jeams and a shirt with a big stain on it.  
''Nicole it's nice to see you.''The man said grinning at Nicole.  
''It's good to see you too Eric. Can we come in?''Nicole asked.  
''Sure.''Eric said.  
Zoey and Nicole walked in while Eric close the door. The place was very small and dirty.  
''So what do you guys want?''Eric asked.  
''Drugs. We know you sell them and I have money to buy them.''Zoey said.  
''What's your name?''Eric asked.  
''Savannah.''Zoey said.  
''Well I'm not giving you any drugs unless you sleep with me.''Eric said.  
''What? You can't do that.''Zoey said in disbelief.  
''I do that to all those girls that ask me for drugs. They need it so bad that they agree.''Eric said.  
''I'm not having sex with you.''Zoey said.  
''Then your not getting any drugs.''Eric said.  
''Eric! Why are you doing this? Savannah needs the drugs really bad and she has the money to pay for it.''Nicole said.  
''I don't want money. I want sex.''Eric said.  
''Let's get out of here.''Zoey said as she and Nicole left the house. Once they reach outside they started walking to a bus stop home.  
''I can't believe that jackass. He never use to do that.''Nicole said.  
''Well I'm going to steal drugs then.''Zoey said.  
''Savannah why do you need drugs so bad?''Nicole asked.  
''Because I'm suppose to give Dustin drugs plus I need to pay my drug dealer.''Zoey said. ''OMG.''Nicole said.  
''Promise you won't tell anyone. It's our secert.''Zoey said.  
''Cross my heart I won't tell.''Nicole said.

Author's note-HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I hope you guys liked this chapter. Are you guys liking the Lola/Dustin moments? Too bad she's just using him. Dana/Logan or Quinn/Logan? Do you think Nicole is going to keep Zoey's secert or end up backstabbing her? Thanks for the reviews and have a good fun halloween.


	14. The Truth will set me free Or not

The next day at study hall James and Zoey are sitting down next to eachother whispering.  
''Why do you need drugs?''James whisper.  
''Long story short i'm apart of the lying games and it's deadly. I mean if I don't play the games good I'll end up like Savannah.''Zoey cover her mouth. She wished she did not said that.  
''End up like Savannah? What happen to Savannah?''James said. He know it that Zoey was not telling him something and he wanted to know the truth. The bell ringed and Zoey rushed out of the class with James following right behind her.  
''What's going on with Savannah? Tell me Zoey.''James said as he grab Zoey's arm.  
''Nothing. Just get off me.''Zoey said. James let go of Zoey and Zoey walked away.

''I saw Logan and Quinn yesterday.''Dana said as she sat down next to Michael eating her lunch outside.  
''Yeah? Was Quinn being mean?''Michael asked.  
''No.I hate Quinn and Logan together.''Dana said.  
''Your way to good for Logan. He's a selfish jerk. He and Quinn belongs together.''Michael said.  
''Yeah. Your right. Anyway they asked if you and I were boyfriend and girfriend and I ignore them. You're my best friend. I will never date you. That would be so weird.''Dana said as she thought of the idea of her and Michael dating. Michael was like a brother to her. She never saw him like a boyfriend.  
''Yeah weird.'' Michael said. He was hurt by what Dana said but did not let it show. He's been crushing on her for a while now and he's still in the friend zone. At this rate Dana will never be his girlfriend.

Chase is walking home when James ran up to him.  
''You need to talk to Savannah.''James said.  
''Why?''Chase asked.  
''Because she's not really Savannah.''James said.  
''You confuse me.''Chase said.  
''Look Savannah has a twin name Zoey. I don't where the hell the real Savannah is but that girl is not Savannah.''James said ''Okay then.''Chase said. He did not believe one word James was saying.  
''I'm telling the truth! Why do you think ''Savannah'' is acting so different?''James asked.  
''I know Savannah is acting different but that does not mean she has a twin. Are you drunk or something?''Chase asked.  
''Okay then. Don't believe me. But something happen with the real Savannah.''James walked away.  
James had to be lying but then again Savannah is adopted maybe she did had a twin. Instead of walking home he decided he will go to Savannah's house.

''Hey Lola. How was school?''Olivia asked her daughter as she was in the kitchen making dinner.  
'' was work?''Lola asked.  
''Okay I guess.''Olivia said.  
''Dustin is coming over soon.''Lola said.  
''Dustin? That boy that's always smoking and never in school? Why are you talking to that boy?''Olivia asked. Dustin was a bad influence and she did not wanted her daughter hanging out with him.  
''Cause I can talk to him. And I don't really like him. It's just a little plan.''Lola smiled at her mom and then went upstairs.  
''Remember to do your homework!''Olivia yelled.

Quinn and Nicole are hanging out a fast food place sipping on sodas.  
''I can't believe Logan once went out with Dana. Talk about ew.''Quinn said.  
''I know right.''Nicole said.  
''So do you know what's up with Savannah? I feel like I never talk to her anymore.''Quinn said. That was true. Savannah was busy doing god knows what while Quinn was busy hanging out with her boyfriend.  
''She's doing good.''Nicole said. ''That's good to here. Anyway do you know what's up with Alex and Serena?''Quinn asked.  
''James is seeing Serena behind Alex back.''Nicole told Quinn.  
''No way!''Quinn said.  
''Don't tell anyone Quinn.''Nicole said ''I won't. I'm no snitch.''Quinn said and Nicole gave her a look. Back in junior high Quinn was known to be the school snitch. Always minding people's business and telling people's secerts. At least she changed a bit..  
''I'm not a snitch anymore okay. That was junior high.''Quinn insisted. She was different in junior high. Everyone was.  
Nicole smiled at her friend and the two continue talking.

Zoey is sitting in her bed doing homework when Chase walked in the room.  
''Chase! What are you doing here?''Zoey asked as she stopped doing her homework and stand up. Chase closed the door and said ''We need to talk.''  
''Okay.''Zoey said. She wonder what Chase needed to talk about.  
''James told me that you were not really Savannah. Her twin sister Zoey. I thought that was the most stupid crap I ever heard. But Savannah is adopted so that can be true. So I came to ask. Are you Savannah or Zoey?''Chase asked. He looked at Zoey seriously and Zoey looked away.  
Zoey stayed quiet. She did not know what to say or do.  
''Tell me. Are you Savannah or Zoey?''Chase asked again. This time he looked more impatient.  
''I'm Zoey.''Zoey mumbled.  
Chase took a step away from Zoey. He was shocked. ''Where is Savannah?''Chase asked ''She's dead.''Zoey said.

Author's note-How do you think Chase is going to react? Will he tell the others Zoey's secert? Will we find out who killed Savannah? I know it's a bit weird seeing Lola flirting with Dustin but it is Fanfiction and in this story there the same age. Which ship in the story do you want to see happen? Note Quogan already is a couple in this story. And if you have not read my other story you should. It's getting good. Thanks for revewing.


	15. The start of the club

''She's dead.''Zoey said.  
''I don't believe you.''Chase said. His face was full of horror.  
''Look I'm a foster kid or was. And then I find out I had a twin and Savannah told me she found our birthparents and to come here. And when I came here she was about to get killed and she told me to pretend to be her.''Zoey said all at once.  
''Who killed her?''Chase asked his voice trembling.  
''I don't. But please don't tell anyone. Someone was after her and the person could be after me.''Zoey said.  
''The love of my life is dead and you want me to keep quiet?''Chase asked angrily.  
''Please.''Zoey pleaded.  
Chase walked out the room with out answering and Zoey hoped Chase won't tell anyone.

The next day James is walking to his next class when Zoey walked up to him.  
''Hey snitch.''Zoey said. She was mad at James but the truth always comes out at one point.  
''Hey liar.''James said.  
''I told Chase the whole truth. Savannah is dead. Someone killed her and I want you to keep that a secert until I find the killer but I'm not going to be suprise if you snitch again.''Zoey said.  
''Savannah's dead? I doubt it.''James said.  
''Really? Then where could Savannah possibly be?''Zoey asked.  
James stopped walking and faced Zoey.  
''Who could of killed her? That's impossible.''James said.  
''Well a man killed her and she called me scared. She was crying and she told me to pretend to be her.''Zoey said.  
''Wow. That's crazy. Are you planning on telling any adults?''James asked ''No. If you nor Chase don't tell anyone about this I'll keep on being Savannah and find who who killed Savannah.''Zoey said.  
''Well I could help you.''James said.  
''Really? Can I trust you after you snitch on me?''Zoey asked James. She wonder if James really was trustworthy.  
''I'm sorry. And yes you can trust me. I'll never snitch again.''James said.  
''Okay I trust don't let me get my hopes up.''Zoey said.  
''I promise you won't.''James said. This time he meant it.

''Hey Lola. Do you want any posters for the contest the libary is holding? It's going to be so fun.''Rebecca said giving Lola a flyer. Mark and Stacey were standing behind Rebecca smiling.  
Lola fake smiled and rip the paper up and gave it back to Rebecca.  
''Reading is good for you.''Rebecca said.  
''I don't care. I'm not as boring as you nerds.''Lola said as she walked away from them. She saw Dustin standing near a locker and walked up to him.  
''Hey Dustin.''Lola said.  
''Hey Martinez.''Dustin smirked at Lola.  
''I wanna hang out with your pot head friends.''Lola said.  
''You do? Meet us behind the school. My friends and I are going to smoke weed lunch time. Wanna come?''Dustin asked.  
''You know I'll be there.''Lola said as she and Dustin walk to their next class together.  
A few lockers away Dana and Michael heard what Lola and Dustin said and were smiling.  
''I have a plan on getting Lola in trouble.''Dana said as she had a smirk on her face.

A couple of hours later Lola and Dustin and his friends are behind the school. Dustin and his friends are smoking the weed while Lola is looking at the weed funny.  
''Are you going to smoke it or what?''A girl asked Lola.  
''Well look what we have here.''Dean Rivers yelled as he walked up to the gang.  
''Dean Rivers.''Lola dropped the weed. She was going to be in huge trouble.

Zoey and James were sitting down in Zoey's room floor talking.  
''So you need drugs to give to Dustin and plus Savanah has some drug dealer she owes money?''James asked.  
''Yup. ''Zoey said.  
''Well I can give you the money for the drugs dealer and I don't think you should give Dustin drugs. Ignore him and he'll forget about him. He has a short attention span.''James said.  
Chase walked in the room without knocking and sit down next to Zoey and James. ''Hey...''Zoey said.  
''I'm not telling anyone the secert about you. And I'll help you find Savannah killer.''Chase said. His whole expression was hard to read but he was not happy.  
''Thanks Chase. It means alot.''Zoey said.  
''Who do you think killed Savannah?''Chase asked.  
''The only thing I know is that it was a man.''Zoey stated.  
''We should make a club. Finding out how Savannah could be our little secert.''James said.  
Chase rolled his eyes while Zoey smiled.  
''That does not seem like a bad you in Chase?''Zoey asked.  
''Whatever. I'm in but we better find out who killed Savannah soon.''Chase said. He looked and sounded very angry.  
'' Trust me. We will.''Zoey said. Having Chase and James help her made Zoey more confident about finding her sister's killer.

Author's note-Thoughts on this chapter? I know one reviewer was mad that James told Chase but this time I don't think will snitch again. Are you guys ready for the Zoey/Chase/James friendship? Thanks for the reviews.


	16. A Big Twist

''I can't believe you Lola. Smoking weed behind the school? No t.v,phone,or hanging out with friends for two weeks.''Ted said to his daughter at the dinner table.  
''And since you are suspended from school you'll be doing your school work here.''Olivia said.  
''That's so unfair! I did not even smoke it.''Lola insisted.  
''I don't care. I don't want you hanging out with Dustin ever again.''Ted said ''I hate my life!''Lola yelled. She ran upstairs to her room.  
''Wow.''Zoey said. She was sitting in the table this whole time. ''I don't know what's up with her.''Olivia said.  
''She's changing so much.''Ted said.  
''Do you want me to talk to her?''Zoey asked.  
''No. Leave her alone and let her think about what she did. She's sixteen years old. She needs to think of her actions.''Ted said. He was beyond angry at Lola. ''Your dad is right.''Olivia said.  
Zoey nodded but she could not help but feel bad for Lola.

The next day James,Zoey and Chase are walking to school together. They are talking and have a plan.  
''Okay. So we got the money for the drug dealer. So which drug dealer are we going to?''James asked.  
''The one that Savannah has in her phone.''Zoey took out Savannah's phone.  
''Okay. So you'll call him. You tell him to meet you someplace and we ask for answers.'' James said.  
''Good idea. Except for the fact that how are we going to ask for answers without revealing Zoey's secert.''Chase said.  
''Crap..''Zoey said as she rolled her eyes.  
''I could pay him money to shut up.''James suggested.  
''Yeah right.''Chase rolled his eyes.  
''It could work Chase. I mean it's better than nothing.''Zoey said.  
''Whatever.''Chase said The trio reached school together. James went his way and when Zoey was about to go to her locker,Chase grabbed her arm.  
''Look tell your friends that were not a couple. You're not Savannah and I don't love you.''Chase said a bit too harshly.  
''Okay then. I don't love you too.''Zoey pushed Chase off and walked up to her locker. Chase was acting like a huge jerk but then again his girlfriend is dead.  
As Zoey opened her locker there was a note taped to her notebook with big cursive letters.  
''Keep on being Savannah or else...''  
Zoey jaw dropped. Who could of possobly sent her this note?

''Can you believe we got Lola and other people suspended? I almost feel bad.''Michael said and he and Dana were laughing. Both of the teens were walking to Dana's locker. Once they reached Dana's locker they were suprise to see Quinn and Logan leaning on it making out.  
''Excuse me!''Dana yelled and Quinn and Logan stopped kissing. ''Move. You're leaning on my locker.''Dana said. ''Sorry Dana.''Logan and Quinn leaned off Dana's locker and walked away.  
Dana rolled her eyes and open her locker.  
''I need to move on from 's been months since we broke up and I'm still hung up on it.''Dana said as she put her notebook and pen in her locker.  
''Well maybe someone out there really likes you but is to scared to tell you.''Michael said. He was talking about himself.  
''I doubt that. But anyway who needs a boyfriend when you have an amazing best friend.''Dana closed her locker. She gave Michael a smile and then walked away to the lunch room.  
''Friend. That's what I'll always be...''Michael said to himself as he walked to the lunch room too.

''Chase and James,I have something to show you.''Zoey said as she took a seat next to James and Chase at lunchtime.  
She showed the note to both of them.  
''Someone knows I'm not really Savannah.''Zoey whisper.  
''James did you snitch?''Chase asked James.  
''What? No.''James said.  
Zoey and Chase shared a look and Zoey said ''Are you sure James?''  
''You guys don't trust me? Wow.''James said.  
''Well you did snitch before.''Zoey said.  
''But are we forgetting the fact that someone out there killed Savannah and is possibly watching us?''James asked annoyed.  
''You know what? Let's skip school and call and meet this drug dealer. We need answers now.''Chase said as he stand up.  
Zoey put the note in her bag and she and the two boys left the school.

Zoey,James and Chase are standing outside in downtown waiting. Zoey called the drug dealer an hour ago and he said he will be there in 15 minutes. ''Why is the man taking so long?!''Chase asked. He was getting more and more impaitent. ''I don't know. I called him again and he's not picking up.''Zoey said.  
''Well. Let's walk around here.''James said and he started walking straight with Zoey and Chase behind him.  
''People in downtown are weird.''Chase mumbled to himself as he walked by people wearing the same outfit.  
Something on the sidewalked caught Zoey's attention when she walked on the street. She saw a necklace with the name Savannah written on it. Zoey picked it up and the guys stopped walking and looked at the necklace.  
''Whoa. I gave Savannah that necklace two years ago.''Chase said.  
When Zoey turned the necklace around there was a picture of her or Savannah but the date was in June 15,1905.  
''What the hell? When I gave Savannah that necklace,it was a picture of us together. Not that.''Chase insisted. He was eyeing the photo.  
''This girl looks so much like me and Savannah but we were teenagers im 1905.''Zoey said. She was shaking. What did this whole thing mean?  
''Maybe you have some family member way back then that looks like you guys.''James suggested even through he's not so sure.  
''But why does she have the name Savannah?''Zoey asked.

Author's note-Thanks so much for 20 reviews in this story. And yes I'm adding supernatural things into this story. How cool is that? Do you think Michael should tell Dana about his feelings or just stay in the friendzone? What do you think about the locket? Who do you think sent Zoey the note? And what do you want to see later on in this story? 


	17. Weird Dreams,Evil Voice and The Necklace

''Maybe this whole thing is a joke.''Chase told James and Zoey as they were in Zoey's room looking at the necklace.  
''I don't think so. Maybe Savannah was some immortal would be fun right Zoey?''James asked.  
Zoey gave James a look and continue looking at the necklace. All of a sudden Zoey drop the necklace.  
''The necklace is hot!''Zoey exclaimed.  
James picked up the necklace and felt nothing.  
''It's not hot for me.''James said.  
''It was hot really hot.''Zoey said Zoey heard a evil laugh.  
''Did you guys hear that?''Zoey asked. She was beyond scared.  
''Hear what? Zoey are you okay?''Chase asked. He looked worried.  
''I don't know.''Zoey whisper.

The next day afternoon Lola,Nicole,Dana and Zoey are sitting in the couch talking.  
''My life sucks. Thank God my parents are not here.''Lola said.  
''So what are you going to do about Dustin?''Nicole asked.  
''Nothing. I'm never talking to him again. The plan is over since he got caught.''Lola said.  
''What plan?''Zoey asked the girls.  
Lola share a look with Quinn and Nicole and then said ''Well,the girls and I were planning a lying game on Dustin. He was suppose to get caught with drugs in school but this happen.''  
''Oh. Wow. How come you guys did not tell me?''Zoey asked. She thought Quinn,Lola and Nicole were best friends with Savannah. She thought best friends was suppose to tell eachother everything.  
''We don't have to tell you everything you know.''Quinn said bluntly.  
''Okay then.''Zoey shurgged her shoulders.  
There was an awkard silence and Zoey got up to go to her room.  
''Wow Quinn. You were acting mean.''Nicole said. She never saw Quinn talk to Savannah like that ever. ''It's okay for Savannah to be mean to us but we can't be mean to her?''Quinn asked.  
''What's up Quinn? Are you pregnant or something?''Lola asked.  
''No. I'm just speaking my mind.''Quinn said.  
''Okay.''Nicole said as she glance at was up.

''Zoey Brooks.''A voice in the darkness said.  
''Yes.''Zoey reply. Zoey was in her room and the lights were off.  
''Did you killed your sister?''The voice asked.  
''No.''Zoey said.  
''Are you sure?You seem like a wicked girl.''The voice said.  
''I'm not wicked.''Zoey said.  
''Are you sure? Really sure?! I mean you are one of us.''The voice said. All of a sudden the room started shaking.  
''What is happening?''Zoey yelled scared.  
''Find me the book or else.''The voice yelled at Zoey.  
Zoey screamed and woke up. It was just a dream. A scary dream. Zoey got up and turned on the lights.  
Zoey open her drawer and she took out the necklace but instead of the necklace having Savannah in the picture. It was replace with a picture of James and the date was April 17,1908. What is going on?!

The next day Zoey walked to school with tired eyes. Ever since she had that nightmare last night she barely got no sleep.  
''Damn. You look like shit.''Nicole said as she saw Zoey walking down the hall.  
''Wow. Thank you.''Zoey said in a sarcastic tone.  
''Sorry. What's up?''Nicole asked.  
''I had a nightmare.''Zoey said.  
''You still have nightmare? The last time I had one when I was twelve. It was because I ate too much candy.''Nicole said.  
''But it felt so real...''Zoey mumbled.  
''So about the drug thing?''Nicole asked.  
''It's over. I don't need any drugs anymore.''Zoey said. Since the drug dealer did not came Zoey thought the whole problem was over with.  
''Okay.''Nicole said.  
Zoey saw Chase walk by and Zoey walked after him leaving Nicole a bit jealous.  
''Chase!''Zoey called out.  
Chase turned around and said ''What?''  
''I had a bad nightmare and this happen.''Zoey took out the necklace which was in her jean pocket and showed it to Chase.  
''What the hell? Why is there a picture of James and not Savannah?''Chase asked.  
''It's like the locket changed over the date changed too? What does that mean?''Zoey asked.  
''Well it's not really James. The person name is Gregory Simon Garrett.''Chase read out from the necklace.  
''Same last name as James. They're related.''Zoey said.  
''But if the picture change that means were dealing with some supernatural shit.''Chase said.  
''Yeah. In the dream I heard a voice that said to find a book or else.''Zoey said as Chase gave her back the necklace and she put the necklace back in her pocket.  
''A voice?''Chase asked.  
''It was too dark to see the face but I think it's some evil lady.''Zoey said.  
''Well this just got bad to worse.''Chase said. He and Zoey went to their different classes.

Author's note- Wow things went from bad to worse. What do you think is up with Quinn? Why is Zoey having dreams about an evil book? What do you think is going to happen to Zoey,James and Chase? What does the necklace have to do with the lying games? Who is your favorite male character and why? Thanks for the reviews.  



	18. A Little Favor?

That same day Quinn was in the girls restroom putting makeup on. When she was done she turned on the water and started washing her hand. While washing her hand Quinn started smiling. ''Hey.''Zoey said as she walked in the bathroom. She started washing her hand too.  
Quinn stopped washing her hands and close the tap water. She fake smiled at Zoey and said ''Sorry for what I said yesterday. I was being so mean.''  
''It's fine. Not all of us are perfect.''Zoey said. She too was finish washing her hand.  
''So are you and Chase still doing good?''Quinn asked.  
''Um we broke up. We decided it was better off being friends.''Zoey lied. She was not really Savannah and since Chase knows there was no point in pretending to date.  
''Oh. Are you sad?''Quinn asked. ''No. Should I?''Zoey asked.  
''Um yeah. Savannah you have been crushing on Chase for years. When you guys were a couple it was perfect. And now you two are over. I thought you would cry or something.''Quinn said. She was eager to see Savannahs reaction to this.  
''Well I'm not sad. I'm just happy Chase and I are friends.''Zoey smiled at Quinn and then left the restroom Quinn shrugged her shoulders and left the restroom.  
Once the girls left the restroom,there was a shadow in the mirror. A shadow of Savannah.

''So Chase and Savannah broke up?''Nicole repeated for the 40th time as she and Quinn were hanging out at their favorite hangout place.  
''Yes. Are you going to go after Chase?''Quinn asked.  
''Well I really really want to but I won't. Dating your besf friend ex boyfriend? That's breaking girl code.''Nicole said. She really wanted to be a loyal friend to Savannah but it was so hard.  
''Who cares about Girl Code? That's so 9th grade.''Quinn rolled her eyes.  
''Do you dislike Savannah or something? You've been acting kind of...''Nicole did not finish the rest of the sentence.  
''I don't hate Savannah. I just want to see you happy.''Quinn said.  
''Well trust me right now I am happy..''Nicole said.  
Quinn shrugged and was about to say something when a middle age lady walked in. The lady looked so familiar to Quinn that she stare hard.  
''Quinn why are you looking at that lady? Did she did botox or something?''Nicole asked. She turned around to look at the lady.  
The lady sat down a table across the the girls and took a sip of her tea. ''She does not look like she has botox.''Nicole stated as she turned back around.  
''She looks like someone I know. I could feel it.''Quinn said as she stopped looking at the lady.  
Nicole looked at her watch and said ''I have to go. It's already 5. See you at school!''With that Nicole took her things and left. Once Nicole left the lady got her stuff and sat down next to Quinn.  
''Quinn. Do you remember me?''The lady asked.  
'H-How do you know my name?''Quinn asked. The lady touch Quinn's hand and Quinn's whole body started to heat up. She felt like a whole new person and all of a sudden the room started to shake. The shaking finally stop and when it did the lady was gone.

''So I need a favor.''Michael said. He was walking in a park with Serena. He had a dislike towards her but had no choice but to ask for a favor from her.  
''What kind of favor? I'm not going to kiss you so you can cross that out.''Serena said.  
Michael rolled his eyes and said ''No. I'll pay you 50 dollars if you do the favor for me.''  
''350 dollars and we have a deal.''Serena said extending her hand.  
Michael took the money out of his wallet and hand it to Serena.  
'' tell me your little favor.''Serena said.

Author's note-What do you think about this chapter? What do you want to see happen in the story plot wise?


End file.
